Finding out the Truth
by Killerchainsaw
Summary: Swift and Dixie have only been dating for a few weeks now, but it would seem that they aren't really all that good at keeping their relationship on the down low. Sequel to, 'Something Deeper', rated M for some suggestive themes. (this will probably be the last story in this series, but who knows I might just add more sequels in the future).
1. The secret is out

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own Soul Eater, or any of its character's** (bar my own OC's) **, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is a sequel to another story of mine called, 'Something Deeper', so please go and read that story before reading this one if you want to be up to speed on everything, thank you. :)**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking btw.  
_

 **(This story is very short and will only have two chatpers).  
**

 **Warning:** **This story contains yuri (girl x girl)** **, don't like? Don't read sim** **ple, otherwise enjoy :D** **  
**

 **...**

Early morning arose over the inhabitants of the ghoulish town known as, 'Death City' as a new day had begun for everyone, as of which those who lived in 'Gallows Manor' were all were awake and ready to seize the day, well all but two were.

Liz, Soul, Kid, and Mac were all sitting at the dining room table, just finishing off their breakfast, while Maka was in the kitchen making her daughter's breakfast, and said daughter (and her weapon/girlfriend) were up in the young Reaper's bedroom still.

"Kid, could you go and see if Dixie and Swift are coming down for breakfast anytime soon?" Maka asked her husband as she left the kitchen, and walked into the dining room.

"Sure," Kid nodded in reply as he got up from his chair, and smiled to his wife.

"I'll come too," Mac stated as he happily jumped off his chair, and started heading towards the door, before he was stopped by his Dad.

"Wait Mac, aren't you going to finish your breakfast first?" the older Reaper asked, feeling nervous as he knew about the 'things' that his daughter did when she was alone with her weapon, and not really wanting ten year old Mac to learn about those kind of things just yet.

"I've already finished it," the little Reaper replied as he smiled up to his Dad.

"But don't you want to stay down here instead? After all you know that Swift isn't exactly a morning person," Kid tried to persuade his son to stay downstairs, without sounding suspicious.

"Just let him go, he'll only moan about it if you don't." Liz suggested.

"Liz I can't what if-

"It shouldn't be a problem if you just knock before going in right?" the weapon cut her Meister off as she smiled to him.

Kid opened his mouth to protest again, but closed it and thought for a minute, before he looked to his wife for a little help. Maka just nodded to him with a slight smile in reply. Kid sighed in response.

"Fine you can come," Kid gave up as he smiled to his son.

"YAY!" Mac cheered happily, before he raced past his Dad and made his way to the stairs.

"Hey wait for me, Mac," Kid called to his son, as he went running after him, after he had returned his wife's smile.

….

"Hey Dad, how come Dixie stayed up in her room with Swift? Isn't she normally up and downstairs early?" Mac asked as he and his Dad were making their way up to Dixie's bedroom.

"Well maybe she's just tired today, after all her and Swift did stay up late last night," Kid stated nervously, as he smiled to his son slightly.

"Why were they up so late last night?"

"Umm they were…studying, yeah that's it, studying,"

"Swift doesn't study," Mac stated as he seemed confused for a moment.

' _I should've guessed that he knew that,'_ Kid thought, before he sped up a little, and came to his daughter's bedroom.

"Oh look, here we are," the older Reaper stopped as he stood at the door, and knocked on it a second later. Mac just let the other subject drop as he and Kid waited for an answer.

After a few minutes of waiting for an answer, and not getting one, Kid tried knocking again (a little bit louder this time), but again there was no answer, and all that was heard was silence.

"Maybe they're still asleep," Kid thought out loud, as he wondered if he should just open the door or not, and took his eyes off of his son for a moment.

Mac happily pushed on the door a little, causing it to open slightly. Kid, not noticing leaned against the slightly open door, causing it to swing the rest of the way open, while Kid almost lost his balance, due to the fact that he wasn't expecting the door to suddenly open like it had done.

Kid composed himself as he looked into his daughter's bedroom, before his eyes widened at what he saw. There was his eighteen year old daughter, sat completely naked on her bed, with only her blanket covering her lower body, while her weapon was stood leaning over the side of the Reaper's bed, wearing just a pair of jeans and her bra, as the two girls were kissing passionately.

Kid was in shock for a minute before he snapped himself out of his trance and quickly shut the bedroom door again, hoping to his Father that Mac hadn't seen what he had, but unfortunately he had seen it all.

"Dad, why was Sis kissing Swift like that? And why wasn't she wearing any pyjamas?" Mac asked as he looked up to his Dad.

"Well umm…" Kid paused for a second.

' _Damn it, how am I meant to explain this to him? He's only ten,'_ Kid wondered as he tried to quickly think of a way to explain what they had just seen to Mac, without making it sound confusing.

"Well you see Mac, your sister and Swift here…they are…umm," Kid paused again nervously, "Mac, do you know what love is?"

"Hmm…isn't it what you and Mum have?" Mac asked with a wondering look.

"Well yes that's true,"

"What are you trying to say Dad? Are Sis and Swift in love?"

Kid just nodded slightly in reply with a nervous smile, hoping that he wouldn't have to go into any more detail on this subject.

"Does that mean they're a couple?"

Kid nodded in reply again.

"Wait aren't couples normally a boy and a girl, not two girls?" Mac asked, looking a little confused.

"Well couples can be a boy and a girl, but they can also be two girls, or even two boys," Kid answered feeling glad that his son was understanding all this a lot better than he first thought he would.

"Does that mean they'll be together forever like you and Mummy?" Mac asked as a smile was now on his lips.

"I hope so,"

"Does that mean that they'll get married and have kids one day?"

"Umm…we'll have to wait and see about that," Kid stated as he smiled to his son and ruffled his short hair a little, causing Mac to giggle slightly.

"Oh, can I tell Flow about this?" the ten year old asked as excitement and happiness shone on his face.

"Err… you might have to ask Dixie and Swift about that," Kid stated, while Mac just smiled back up to him, "Listen why don't you go back downstairs, while I bring Swift and your sister down in a minute, okay?"

"Okay," Mac replied with a nod, before he went to go racing back downstairs, with a bright smile on his face.

Kid smiled as he watched his ten year old son, happily run off back downstairs, before he sighed slightly and turned back to his daughter's closed bedroom door, as he knocked on it a minute later.

"Come in," Kid smiled as he heard his daughter call to him casually.

The older Reaper opened the door, as he walked into his daughter's bedroom, and smiled when he saw the eighteen year old Reaper sitting on her bed (now fully-clothed), looking to him with a returned smile, "Hey Dad,"

"Hey Dix, where's Swift?" Kid asked as he looked around the room for his daughter's weapon.

"In the bathroom," Dixie stated, while Kid came and sat beside her on her bed.

"Didn't you guys say that you were going to take things slow for now?"

"Yeah sorry, but he was going to find out sooner or later right?" Dixie asked as she smiled to her Dad nervously.

"I guess, but don't forget his only ten Dix, don't let him catch you and Swift too many times alright?"

"Okay, we'll be more careful from now on," the younger Reaper replied with a more relaxed smile to her Dad now, as he smiled back to her in return.

"So did you tell him about the whole 'Bees and the Birds' thing?" Dixie asked.

"No I think I'll leave that till he's a little bit older, for now I just told him that Swift and you are a couple, just like your Mother and me were before we got married," Kid explained, before the door to the bathroom opened, and Swift came walking into the room.

Kid and Dixie looked to the (now fully-clothed) weapon with a slight smile, as she yawned slightly, and stretched a little, obviously she was still tired.

"Good morning Swift, sleep well last night?" Kid smirked slightly to the weapon.

"Yeah, morning," Swift replied as she walked over to her Meister's bed and lay down on it, while Dixie just smiled to her, and chuckled a little, knowing that Swift wasn't used to being up at this time of the morning.

"If you're tired, maybe you should've just gone back to your room and left me alone, instead of staying here and deciding to sleep with me last night," Dixie commented with a slight smirk to her girlfriend/weapon.

"Maybe, but it was well worth it anyway, Dix," Swift replied as she sat up on the bed and smiled to her Meister, before she kissed her lips, surprising the older girl a little, but Dixie soon just smiled as she kissed Swift back.

' _Even if they don't get married, and won't be together forever like me and Maka, I really do hope that they'll always have this strong bond that's between them,'_ Kid thought with a smile, as he sighed again slightly.


	2. Caught in the act

**Author's Notes:**

 **I don't own Soul Eater, or any of its character's** (bar my own OC's) **, no copyright is intended.**

 **This story is a sequel to another story of mine called, 'Something Deeper', so please go and read that story before reading this one if you want to be up to speed on everything, thank you. :)**

 _Italics - Means the person is thinking btw.  
_

 **(This story is very short and will only have two chatpers).  
**

 **Warning:** **This story contains yuri (girl x girl)** **, don't like? Don't read sim** **ple, otherwise enjoy :D** **  
**

 **Warning:** **This c** **hapter contains some lemon ;P**

 **...**

It was late in the afternoon, as school had not long ended for the students of the D.W.M.A. The seventeen year old Meister named, Sky was standing near the front entrance to the school, as he leaned his back against the wall, and sighed slightly.

Dixie and Swift had told him to wait for them, but it seemed that the two girls were taking forever, and Sky was getting awfully bored right now. He thought of maybe just giving up and heading home, but then he'd probably get a good scolding from Dixie for not waiting for them when he said that he would.

The skilled Meister looked up at the slightly orange sky, as the sun was trying so desperately to stay awake, not wanting to go to sleep and leave the sky to the moon just yet, while it was slowly setting.

' _Where are those girls?'_ Sky wondered as he searched for his two friends amongst the students who were walking out of the school, but unfortunately none of them were Dixie or Swift.

The skilled Meister's keen eyes than caught sight of two familiar young students walking out of the school as they happily talked to one another. Sky shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to the two young students a minute later.

"Hey, Mac!" he called out to the young Reaper.

The young Reaper and his weapon turned to the voice, and smiled when they saw Sky walking up to them, "Hey Sky, what's up?" Mac asked.

"Not much, hey do you where your sister and Swift are?" Sky asked.

"Sis said that she and Swift were going to stay behind to study for a bit, why?"

"They told me to wait for them out here," Sky stated as he rolled his eyes while thinking about his two friends.

"Well maybe they forgot," Flow stated

"Yeah maybe, thanks you two," Sky nodded, before he turned and went running back into the school.

"You're welcome!" Mac called after Sky, before he looked back to Flow. Flow just shrugged her shoulders slightly, before she smiled to her Meister. He smiled back to her, before they carried on their way to their homes together.

….

"I'M SOOO BORED!" Swift groaned as she sat beside her Meister, while the two girls were studying in their empty classroom (but Dixie was the only one that was actually studying).

"Then how about you try studying for that upcoming test we have?" Dixie asked as her eyes never left her study-book.

"But Dix. STUDYING IS BORING!" the weapon groaned again.

"Then go home or whatever, and stop distracting me,"

"But I don't want to leave you here on your own Dix, you're my girlfriend after all," Swift stated with a slight pout.

"I'll be fine on my own," the older girl stated blankly, still not caring to look away from her study-book.

Swift sighed slightly as her Meister/girlfriend seemed disinterested in her at the moment, and started to stare at her, knowing how much it bothered the older girl to have someone watching her.

Dixie tried to ignore her weapon as best she could, but the feeling of being watched was slowly getting to her, as she soon put her study-book down, "Will you stop staring at me like that, Swift," the Reaper looked to the younger girl as she sighed a little.

"Why are you even studying? It's not like you won't pass the test, after all you are the smartest in our class," Swift asked as she smiled slightly at successfully getting the older girl to pay more attention to her.

"Because unlike you, I actually care about keeping my grades up," Dixie stated, before she turned away from Swift, and went back to studying.

"Hey Dix?"

"What?" the Reaper asked in an annoyed tone.

"Do you think we should tell Sky about us soon?" the weapon asked.

"Where did that kind of question come from?" Dixie asked as she looked back to Swift, and wondered why she would an out of the blue question like that.

"I was just wondering as all," Swift stated as she probed herself up on her elbow.

"Well that depends when 'soon' is, when do you think we should tell him?"

"I'm not really sure," Swift answered after a short pause.

"Well why don't you think about that, and leave me to study in peace," Dixie suggested as she looked at her study-book again.

Swift looked to her Meister, as she watched her tuck a few strands of her fairly short hair behind her ear and sighed slightly, while the weapon had a sort of dreamy look in her ruby-red eyes, lost in the sight of her girlfriend.

"Hey Dix,"

"Hmm?"

Swift surprised her girlfriend as she rested her hand on her shoulder, while she pressed her lips to the Reaper's. Dixie sighed into the kiss as she closed her eyes a second later, and let Swift push her tongue into her mouth. The reaper moaned slightly as she could soon feel her girlfriend sucking on her tongue, while she would bite her bottom lip every now and again.

Their lips parted a moment later, as they both looked to each other. Dixie blushed deeply as she glared to her weapon slightly, while Swift just smiled to her happily.

"Don't you think it's time for you to take a break?" Swift asked as she gently caressed the Reaper's cheek, before pecking her on her forehead lightly.

"What did you have in mind?" the Reaper asked.

…...

' _Damn those girls, I wish they've could've told me that they were staying after school,'_ Sky thought as he cursed under his breath, while he quickly made his way to the classroom that Dixie, Swift and him were normally taught in.

He sighed slightly as he walked upto the classroom door, and quickly reached for the handle, ready to give his two friends a good talking to.

"AH!"

Sky froze for a second as he was sure he had just heard a familiar cry that sounded like it belonged to a certain teenage Reaper, _'Wasn't that Dixie's voice just now?'_ he wondered, before he leaned into the slightly open door more, and peeked through the small gap, although what he saw next made him wish that he hadn't looked.

Sky's eyes went wide as he was shocked beyond all belief to see his two friends kissing passionately, as Dixie was sitting on her desk, with Swift leaning over her, while the weapon's hand was slowly sneaky under the Reaper's skirt.

Dixie gasped slightly, as she broke the kiss, "Ahh…Swift," she moaned as she could feel her girlfriend's hand pleasuring her through her underwear.

"You're soaked, Dix," Swift whispered with a smirk to her Meister, as she kissed the older girl's neck, causing her to moan again. Dixie wrapped her arms around Swift's neck as the younger girl soon brought her into another passionate kiss.

Sky covered his mouth for a minute, before he jumped away from the door, breathing heavily. He quickly turned and took off running away from the classroom, while images of what he had just seen ran through his mind, replying over and over again.

Sky ran and ran, only slowing down to catch his breath when he was near the entrance to the school again. He leaned against the wall as he was still breathing quite heavily, while trying to get his head around what he had just seen.

He ran his fingers through his short light blue hair, as he sighed slightly, while his breathing was slowly calming down now, _'What the hell was that?'_

…...

"I really wish you would stop doing that, Swift," Dixie stated as she and Swift had left their classroom, and were currently walking through the hallways of the school building, while they were hand in hand.

"You enjoyed it didn't you though, Dix?" Swift asked with a smile to her girlfriend.

"Yeah I guess, but now my underwear's soaked, and I hardly got any studying done thanks to you," Dixie glared to her weapon, as she blushed deeply.

"Don't worry Dix, we've still got about two weeks until that test, so you've still got plenty of time to study,"

"You know, you could try studying as well sometime," Dixie suggested.

"Nah, I think I'll just leave that to you, Dix," Swift replied with a smile, as she squeezed Dixie's hand a little, before she pecked her on her cheek, causing the older girl to blush again.

Dixie just rolled her eyes at her weapon, before she smiled back to her slightly, as the two soon came to the front entrance of the school, both stopping in their tracks when they saw Sky leaning against the wall, looking like he was waiting for them.

"Oh Death, sorry Sky, I guess we forgot that we asked you to wait for us," Dixie apologized as she let go of Swift's hand, and the two both smiled nervously to their younger friend.

Sky folded his arms across his chest as he raised an eye-brow to the two girl's, "So, how long has this been going on?"

"How long has what been going on?" Swift asked, as she and Dixie now seemed a little confused.

"Mac told me that you two were staying behind to study, so I went to the classroom to find you guys, and I saw you two kissing, and doing other…'things' to each other," Sky explained.

' _Well it seems like we don't have to worry about when to tell him about us anymore,'_ Dixie thought with a slight sigh, as her and Swift now realized that they had been caught in the act by someone close to them again.

"So are you two dating or what?" Sky asked.

Dixie and Swift looked to each other for a minute, _'No use in trying to hide it now,'_ Dixie thought, before they looked back to Sky. The two answered their friend as they both nodded, "But only for a few weeks," Swift stated.

"And you didn't think to tell me about it?" Sky asked.

"We're sorry Sky, we were going to tell you, we just didn't know when we should," Dixie stated.

"Do your parents know? Does Mac know?"

Dixie and Swift just nodded in reply again, "We're so sorry for not telling you sooner," Swift added, before a short painful uncomfortable silence fell on the three friends.

Dixie and Swift looked to each other as they both hoped that Sky would forgive them for keeping a secret like this from him. "Sky, say something," Dixie broke the silence as both her and Swift seemed quite concerned now, "Please don't be mad at us,"

Sky sighed slightly as he chuckled for a minute, confusing the two girls, as they looked to each other, and then back to him again, "Why are you laughing?" Swift asked.

"You girls…." Sky paused as his slight chuckles died down, "I'm not mad,"

"You're not?" Swift asked.

"No, sure I was surprised to see you two like that, and yeah I kinda wish that you hadn't kept me in the dark, but no I'm not mad," Sky stated with a smile to the two girls.

"Thanks Sky," Dixie smiled to the other Meister, while Swift just sighed out of relief.

"Hey no problem, so are we heading home now or what?" Sky asked.

Dixie and Swift both nodded to Sky, with smiles, before they all started to leave the school through the main entrance, "Although I really was quite surprised to see you two doing those kind of things in school, aren't you worried that you'll get caught by one of the cleaners or something?" Sky asked.

"Hey that wasn't our first time doing it while we were at school, we just got seen by you this time as all," Swift stated with a smirk to Sky, as she walked alongside him.

"Really? Then just how many times have you two had sex while still being in school?" Sky smirked slightly.

"We've only done it twice," Dixie answered as she slightly glared to her weapon, who just smiled to her nervously for a minute.

Sky chuckled slightly as he thought for a minute, "You know, I always had a feeling you two would end up together," he stated with a smile.

"Really?" Dixie asked with a raised eye-brow.

"Yeah, after all it was easy to see that there was clearly something more going on between you two, besides just being partners,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dixie replied, before she turned to Swift, as she felt her take hold of her hand tightly. Dixie smiled to her girlfriend happily, as Swift smiled back to her, winking to her slightly, before she pecked her on her cheek again, while Sky just smiled to the two girls.

"Come you love birds, last one to the mansion has to come to school in their birthday suit tomorrow," Sky stated with a smirk, before he took off running ahead of the two girls.

"Aww come that's not fair, you got a head start," Swift called to Sky, before she let go of Dixie's hand, and quickly ran after Sky.

"Hey, wait for me guys!" Dixie called as she came running afterwards, while the three friends happily raced back to the mansion together.

 **...**

 **Thank you so, so much for reading. :)**

 **Killerchainsaw ;)**


End file.
